


Life with Obscurus

by Dreamers_den



Series: Tales of Obscurus [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Credence Barebone Lives, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, M/M, Occamy, babysitting fantastic beasts, learnign spells, life after movie, living with Graves, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: There was no Grindelwald in New York, only real Graves who cared about Credence and never betrayed him. Now, Credence is living under Grave´s protection and he gets a chance to learn magic and control Obscurus (hopefully). But getting used to life of wizard isn´t easy and Credence has to face many obstacles.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Credence suffers nightmares and it´s up to Mr. Graves to comfort him. Next chapters will be longer, this week was busy.:)

Gasping, Credence rolled on his bed. The tight embrace of the darkness held him in the place while he struggled, unable to free himself from its grasp. The blanket twisted around his legs during the night and it made him feel trapped.

“No,” he moaned, a small, scared sound escaping his lips.

“Credence,” soft voice whispered but the boy didn´t really hear it. He was sinking into the darkness, sinking into the Obscurus. The void was everywhere and it swallowed all sounds around. Including the sound of his own name.

“Credence.”

Groaning, Credence tossed around. His heart was hammering in his chest while his fingers dug into the blanket like claws. 

“Credence!”

He heard it this time and tried to pull away from the sharp voice, but a pair of hands caught his shoulders, holding him in place.

“No…”

“Credence, wake up,” someone insisted, the hands on his shoulder shaking him a bit. “Credence!”

With a gasp, Credence abruptly sat up. 

Disoriented, he tried to grasp the situation, but he only saw the darkness surrounding him. As if someone was reading his mind, a lamp flickered to life on the night stand. Its light wasn´t much but it helped Credence to recognize the room where he was and the man kneeling on the bed next to him.

“It´s okay,” Gra-Percival said, through his expression was grim. “It was just a nightmare, Credence. You´re all right.”

Panting, Credence allowed Percival to push him back onto pillows. He really tried to listen, he always listened to his Mr. Graves, but the blood pounding in his ears made it hard to hear anything past _youremonsteryouremonster_. Credence blinked, trying to will the nightmare away, but the bitter, ashen aftertaste reminding him the Obscurus kept sticking to his tongue.

“… nothing more than a nightmare,” he heard Grav-Percival say. “Just breathe, Credence. It´ll pass, I promise…”

No matter how he loved listening to Percival, Credence zoned out this time, allowing the voice of the older wizard to become calming hum in the background. After he managed to get his breathing under control, he forced out a small smile.

“I´m fine.”

“I know,” Gr-Percival said.

“Really, Percival, don´t worry about me,” Credence said, carefully pronouncing the other´s name. Since he moved in with Mr. Graves two months ago, many things changed. One of the biggest changes were that Credence was now allowed (and encouraged) to learn magic and that Mr. Graves insisted on being called Percival.

_“Don´t be ridiculous”, the wizard said when Credence wished him “Good night, Mr. Graves,” after their first dinner that wasn´t only dinner. “Call me Percival, please.” Of course, Credence promised he would, because Mr. Graves asked him something (and even said please), but he still had some problems to keep this promise. Getting used to calling Percival by the first name was stranger than Credence expected and in his mind, he often used “Graves” instead, because it felt easier._

“All right,” Percival sighed, clearly worried but trying to hide it. “Would you like some warm milk? Or cocoa?”

Credence shook his head. He didn´t want anything but curl in Grav-Percival´s arms and pretend to sleep. Of course, he wouldn´t sleep for real, he never could fall asleep after a nightmare. But he didn´t want to worry Percival even more.

“Okay.” Percival laid down next to Credence and pulled the younger man into his arms. “It´s okay. Try to fall asleep again.”

“Yeah,” Credence whispered, leaning into the warmth of the embrace. He knew that trying was as much as he would do tonight, but there wasn´t anything any of them could do about it. The years and years of bad memories won´t disappear if few days only because his life is considerably better now. At least this time, he wasn´t alone to deal with the nightmares.


	2. Lessons in magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the last few days, Graves struggled to think of any spells easy enough for Credence to learn at first. Preferably something that wouldn´t blow anything up when failing. It was harder task then one would guess, because Graves was used to do those “small spells” wandlessly, so he wasn´t the best adept to judge their difficulty for wand-user. In the end, he settled for a shrinking spell which shouldn´t be too hard to fix if casted wrongly.

“No, you´re holding it like a knife. Now you´re holding it like a pen. Seriously, Credence, just let me show you…”

“No, I got this,” Credence pulled away from Graves, which was something he almost never did. He was trying to get a steady hold on Graves´s wand (no pun intended), with mixed results so far.

“Okay,” Graves sighed, raising his hands up in surrender. He didn´t want to pressure Credence too much, learning magic could be dangerous enough with normal kids, more so with a teenage Obscurial. Until now, Credence was too nervous to try using a wand, but Graves thought it was about time to start changing that. In all honesty, he didn´t expect that to learn how to hold the thing would be the hardest part.

“Better?” Credence asked hopefully and Graves wished with whole his heart that he could say yes.

“Ye...ah, no. Move your hand a bit to the end of – no, to the _other_ end, yes, better.” It was nowhere perfect, but at least this time, Credence didn´t hold the wand like it was a snake about to bite him.

Credence beamed one of his bright, carefree smiles which were reserved only for magic-related things. It was heart-warming to see him smile like this, happy and without a worry in the world, so different from his usual shy, hunched attitude. Moments like this were worth all the paperwork about keeping an Obscurus, Graves thought. It was distracting too, enough to almost make Graves forget to return the smile. He caught himself in the last moment and quickly smiled.

“Easy there. We should start with something simple,” he said. 

For the last few days, he struggled to think of any spells easy enough for Credence to learn at first. Preferably something that wouldn´t blow anything up when failing. It was harder task then one would guess, because Graves was used to do those “small spells” wandlessly, so he wasn´t the best adept to judge their difficulty for wand-user. In the end, he settled for a shrinking spell which shouldn´t be too hard to fix if casted wrongly. 

Credence hopefully looked at him, waiting for the permit to use the wand and with a sigh, Graves nodded. He never liked those cushions anyway, he thought when Credence carefully pointed the wand towards the couch. Taking a deep breathe, Credence slightly raised the wand.

“Reducio,” he said, pronouncing the word thoughtfully, like they practiced before. He pointed the tip of Graves´s wand towards the closest cushion and the poor thing exploded in the whoosh of feathers.

“Huh, didn´t expect that,” Graves murmured to himself.

“I´m sorry!” Credence exclaimed, hastily tossing the wand back to Graves. He raised his hands up apologetically and took a step back from the couch. “I´m so sorry, didn´t mean to-”

“Could you stop?” Graves asked, rolling his eyes. “This is exactly why we´re practicing with cushions. They are easy to replace. If needed,” he added, casually waving the wand towards the pile of feathers on the couch, making the cushion put itself together on its own. “See? No harm done.”

Credence opened and closed his mouth as if he was going to scold himself some more, but the cushion looked as good as new, so he didn´t have much to say. He settled with guiltily biting his lip and looking down. “I´m sorry it didn´t work. I´ll try harder next time!”

“Don´t worry too much,” Graves said, despite knowing that worrying too much was exactly what Credence was used to do (had every reason to do, in the past). “Learning spells is process. They´re not supposed to work on the first attempt. Children have to attend to wizardly schools for years to complexly learn the magic. You only started, it´ll take some time until you´ll grasp the basic.”

“Okay.” Credence still looked a bit like he expected punishment and it made Graves´s heart ache, because he knew that Credence acted like this because of his past.

Graves quickly shook his head, trying to suppress the grim memories. “Fine. Let´s try it again.” He handed the wand to the younger wizard who hesitantly took it, making sure that the tip didn´t point at any of them (or anything valuable in particular). “Start with the correct hold. I said corre- yes, that´s better.”

“Like this?” Credence asked nervously, the wand gently trembling in his hand. 

“Yes. Try moving your hand a bit here,” Graves stepped closer and reached for Credence´s hand to guide it into better position. He did it without thinking and when Credence flinched under his touch he quickly pulled his hand away and cleared his throat. “Well, you can continue,” he said as evenly as possible, seemingly ignorant to small blush covering Credence´s cheeks. Maybe they were already on “sleeping in the same bed” terms (naughty ones, don´t imagine anything else than _sleep_ ), but handsholding was still above their level of intimacy. 

Credence braced himself and pointed the wand back to the cushions. “Reducio.” This time, the cushion made puffing sound and kind of jumped up, but then it stilled again, exactly as big as before.

“At least it didn´t explode this time,” Graves commented dryly.

There was disappointment on Credence´s face, but learning magic step by step was something Credence had to deal with on his own. The only thing Graves could do to help him was be supportive and patient in the process, but he knew there was no way to speed it up.

“Well done. Try it again,” he said as supportively and patiently as he could.

It was apparent that the calmness didn´t get to Credence, when he nervously licked his lips, but he raised the wand anyway. Learning the magic was single thing that could drag Credence out of his shell of shyness. Whenever they talked about the spells or when Credence watched some of his wizard friends to preform even the smallest tasks with magic, his whole posture changed to eager admiration. It suited him to be enchanted by magic, Graves thought secretly. It made Credence´s eyes shine brightly and it coaxed a smile on his usually blank face. Clearing his throat, Graves forced his thoughts away from admiring how Credence looked when he was excited.

“Again,” he said, trying to bring more of that youthful joy out of Credence.

“Reducio!” Credence exclaimed and the cushion shot into the air, bouncing of the ceiling before falling somewhere behind the couch. Flinching, Credence looked at Graves and then relaxed a bit, seeing the other wizard completely unfazed by the spectacle.

“Again,” Graves repeated, bending his fingers to wandlessly summon the cushion back on the couch. It seemed to be undamaged, so he didn´t bother with any repairing spell.

Sighing, Credence rubbed the back of his head. “Maybe I´m not that magically gifted as-”

“Don´t even finish that thought,” Graves said with a frown. “You have more magic than any other wizard in this damned country. All you need is to learn controlling it.” Seeing Credence´s shoulders drop, Graves tried to change his tone to more encouraging. “And now try it again. The last time, you almost held the wand correctly. That´s step in the right direction.”

“Okay.” Credence´s lips curled into a humble smile and Graves crossed the fingers in his pocket when the younger wizard pointed the wand on the cushions again. _Just don´t explo_ -

“Reducio!”

POOF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all kudos and comments! They´re holy manna to me.<333


	3. Fantastic pets 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Newt is helping Tina to pursue a lead to smuggler organization, he asks Credence to watch his case for him. Credence agrees willingly, not realizing what he got himself into.

It was bad idea. Very, very bad idea, Credence thought, desperately leaning against the fridge. When Percival comes home, he would be furious. Or disappointed, which was almost as bad, with Percival. Sighing, Credence dug his heels into the floor to make his position at fridge´s door more solid. How did I even get into this situation, he mused when the fridge shook, unsettling noises emerging from it.

“I´m idiot,” Credence said to the remnants of what used to be Percival´s kitchen.

**Three hours ago**

Sharp knocking on the door startled Credence when he was reading his magic books in the living room. He was curled on the sofa, with a thick tome in his lap, slowly turning its pages, still amazed by any moving pictures. 

When he heard the knocking, it took his a moment to realize that it was indeed coming from the front door. No one visited Percival´s place when he wasn´t home. Sometimes, Miss Tina or Miss Queenie came to visit Credence, but they always came with Percival. But now, Percival was at work and Credence didn´t recall that there was anyone supposed to come.

The knocking, however, sounded again and more demanding this time. Out of reflex, Credence hastily set the book aside and rushed to the door.

“Who´s there?” he asked with a hand hovering over the doorknob, because Percival was very persistent about _not opening the door to anyone, ever, under absolutely no circumstance_. Credence was quite certain that exceptions could be made for sisters Goldstein, or for some of Percival´s trusted Aurors, but he didn´t want to risk opening the door to a stranger. 

“It´s me!” the familiar voice called, thick British accent hearable even through the door. “Ah, Newt, Newt Scamander,” Newt continued, realizing that “it´s me” wasn´t exactly an introduction. “I´m Tina´s friend. The one from the subway. In blue coat. Uh… the British one. I was there-”

“I know you,” Credence interrupted before Newt could shutter out his whole biography. “Wait a moment.” He carefully unlocked the door, setting all charmed locks aside before turning the knob and opening. “Hello, Mr. Newt.”

“Just Newt,” British wizard said, nervously smiling. He seemed a bit ruffled and was holding a brown case, protectively cradled to his chest. 

Credence relaxed, because this was exactly what Newt always looked like.

“Percival is at work,” he said, guessing that Newt came to see him.

“What? Oh, well, I assumed so.” Newt rocked on his heels, as if he didn´t know whenever he should stay, or fly. It cheered Credence up to see that he wasn´t the only socially awkward person around.

“They why did you come? Do you want to come in?”

“Sure,” Newt retorted, slipping by Credence into the apartment. With a shrug, Credence closed the door, locked it and then dutifully checked all locks and charms, like Percival thought him.

“Tina is saying hello, by the way,” Newt told him, when Credence followed him into the living room.

“Thank you,” he said. It was very kind of Miss Tina to send him greetings, but it didn´t explain why Scamander came in the first place. “How can I help you?” he asked, out of habit, because people usually wanted something from him when they approached him. Judging from Newt´s happy expression, he came exactly for that purpose.

“How kind that you ask,” he said politely. “Actually, there´s one thing I´d be very grateful if you helped me with.” As he talked, he relaxed enough to hold the case normally instead of practically hugging it. “See, Tina asked me to help her with arresting some smugglers of fantastic beast,” he said with a scowl. “Well, not to help with the arrest itself, but with checking area for any beasts and helping with saving them, if needed. Of course, I agreed. Just imagine, the poor beasts being kidnapped from their natural habitats and _sold_ like some sort of pets!” He angrily shook his head, clearly disgusted by the practice.

Credence nodded. He could imagine evil people hurting the beasts just because they could. Humans were, after all, capable of cruelty even among their own kind. He knew more about that than he would like to.

“So,” Newt continued, after taking a deep breath, “I´m going to help Tina, but I don´t want to leave my own creatures unattended during the time. So…” he trailed off, nervously looking around, “I would be very grateful if you could watch over them in the meantime.”

“Oh.” That was quite unexpected. Yes, Credence knew some of Newt´s beasts and was in the case few times to help feeding them, but he didn´t actually know anything about taking care of them except that niffler liked to steal anything shiny and Occamies disliked being pet (found out that one the hard way).

“So,” Newt swallowed, shifting from one foot to the other, “could you, possibly, spare a bit of your time to watch over my case? You won´t have to do anything,” he added hastily, “I fed them all, I just don´t want to leave them alone. And both Queenie and Jacob are at work, so I can´t ask them.”

“Well, I´ll gladly help you,” Credence said. If he only has to keep an eye on the case, it should be all right. “When do you need me to watch over them?”

“Like, now?” Newt asked with a tad guilty smile. “I´m sorry for the rush. They really won´t cause any trouble, I promise.”

Thinking back, that was probably the moment when Credence was supposed to realize that it was dumb idea. Only he didn´t.

“Okay,” he said. “You can leave them with me, I´ll watch over them.”

**About two and half ours ago**

Newt insisted that the case didn´t need anything else than a quiet place to lay at, so when he left, Credence placed the case on the coffee table and returned to reading. He knew that Miss Tina´s colleagues were extremely nervous around Newt´s case, but he grew fond of the beasts. They seemed to like him too, always nudged him to pet them when he visited the case. 

Shaking his head, Credence turned a page in his book. Everyone was safely locked in the case, recently fed like Newt mentioned, so there was no need to worry. With a corner of his eye, he caught something blue shot under the armchair. 

Okay, he thought, slowly setting the tome away, maybe there was a _slight_ reason to be nervous. 

“Please, just don´t be niffler,” he whispered, kneeling down to peek under the armchair. If the little kleptomaniac escaped here, Percival would be furious. Credence´s heartbeats speeded up. He didn´t want to infuriate Percival. Or to let niffler steal some of his silverware. He was finally starting to feel at home here, he didn´t want to get kicked out by Percival because he let a disastrous creature loose in his apartment. 

Carefully, Credence leant down to check under the armchair, but there was nothing except of some dust and a spider web. Making a mental note to clean under the furniture later, Credence got up and looked around. Years of living with Ma made him very perceptive (as safety measure), so he was certain that he didn´t imagine the movement before. 

He stuck a hand in his pocket and fished out few coins of No-Maj currency which Percival gave him ages before. Silently, he put them on the coffee table and stepped back. If there was a niffler on loose (and Credence very much hoped there wasn´t), this should lure him out.

Nothing happened.

To make sure, Credence waited another minute before retrieving his coins. Even if it was barely dollar in change, any niffler would charge it without hesitation, so there was at least some consolation in knowing that he didn´t accidentally let the niffler escape.

On the other hand, it meant that Credence had no idea which of Newt´s numerous creatures was on the wrong side of case´s lock.

Small and blue, he thought, slowly walking around the room and peeking behind various pieces of furniture. And fast. Small, blue and fast. That at least leaves out Nundu. Credence shivered. If Nundu escaped here, Percival would flip out.

So… what to do now? From his life with New Salemers, Credence was used to solve problems alone (and as quietly as possible) rather than asking for help and besides, there was no one around to help him anyway, so he would have to manage this on his own. After all, as long as the creature was small, it couldn´t do much harm, right? At least Credence didn´t recall seeing any seriously dangerous small fantastic beasts in Newt´s case.

Some sound from the kitchen caught his attention. Frowning, Credence silently followed it… and froze on the threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopes you enjoy this. And May the Force be with you!:)


	4. Fantastic pets 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the moment of unwise kindness, Credence agreed to watch over Newt´s case. Thinking again, it probably wasn´t as good decision as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a month since I updated this, really? That´s one nasty writer´s block. Hopefully, I overcame it and story will be updated regurarly again. So... sorry for keeping you waiting, I hope that you´ll enjoy this chapter. Love you, people. <333

Nervously, Credence followed the suspicious sound to the kitchen. One hand on the door handle, he silently prayed that whatever beast escaped Newt´s case, it wouldn´t be too hard to catch and return back.

Let´s see it, he thought when he opened the door – and froze on the threshold.

Choranatic-something, was it? Swallowing, Credence closed and opened his eyes, hoping that the cat-sized Occamy on the kitchen table would disappear. 

It didn´t.

“Oh…” he breathed out, feeling the premise of doom. Well, agreeing to babysit Newt´s beasts really wasn´t a good idea.

Bird-like snake curled on the table chirped and happily stomached another piece of pastry. It shook its wings as if stretching out and grew up a few more inches. That tore Credence out of his shock. He couldn´t allow Occamy to multiply its size in the middle of Percival´s kitchen!

“Easy there,” he began talking in low, calming tune. “It´s all right, little one. I´ll take you back home to your siblings.”

The Occamy suspiciously eyed him, but then it seemed to recognize the familiar face and it turned the attention back to food. It opened its pointy beak and took a bite of pastry which even Credence would struggle with. Also, it grew bigger again, this time almost to the size of big swan. 

“Please just don´t get bigger,” Credence prayed to any God who might be interested in listening to unholy wizards. He tried reaching out to Occamy, but it hissed at him threateningly and tried to bite him. 

Credence tried to think about the story Miss Tina told him before, about capturing Occamy into teapot. There was a teapot in the kitchen, but Credence doubted that he could find any cockroaches. 

While he was wasting the time thinking about the fastest way of getting an insect, the Occamy decided that it didn´t like to sit on the table anymore. It probably felt too exposed with Credence openly staring at it, so it quickly slipped down one of the table´s legs and flied to the closest shelf. 

Credence ran to close the door after it, but before he could, the door burst open, barged out with the tail of suddenly much larger Occamy.

“Oh, no,” Credence breathed out and tried to catch the end of the long blue tail, but Occamy waved it around and managed to slip between Credence´s legs. It knocked two chairs over in the process, successfully tripping Credence who tried to follow it. “Oh, no.”

**Some time later**

Panting, Credence leant against the kitchen door. So far, his attempts to catch Occamy were completely useless. The only thing he managed to achieve was a set of bruises caused by various things he tripped over/bumped into while chasing the creature around the kitchen. It repeatedly grew and shrunk, always managing to get away just in time, crushing most of the kitchen in the process. 

The only positive thing was, that Occamy seemed to like the kitchen, because it didn´t try to escape to other part of the apartment and thus it didn´t destroy other parts of the apartment. It was a small victory, but Credence decided to be grateful for it anyway.

Realizing that Occamy was too fast for him to catch it barehanded, Credence decided to try doing what Percival used to do to cheer him up when he had bad mood and Percival didn´t know what to do (but wanted to help anyway). 

“Would you like something tasty?” Credence asked, trying to sound sweet and temping despite he was out of breath. The Occamy casted him a glance but then turned back to pastries, now lying on the floor. “Come on,” Credence continued, sneaking around the flipped over table to the other side of the kitchen. “I know where Percival hides the best stuff.”

Hesitating, the Occamy turned its long neck between food in front of it and Credence. It was hard to tell how much it understood human language, but Newt always talked to his babies, so it was fair to guess that Occamy at least knew words like _eat, yummy_ or _come on_.

“Come on,” Credence tried again, tapping his hand against the fridge. “Wanna eat something yummy?” He slowly opened the fridge door and pointed in with expression of pretended amazement. “Look! A tomato. Wanna tomato?”

Occamy chirped aloud and shot towards the fridge in such speed, that Credence barely had time to fully open the door and Occamy was already curling itself on the second shelf. 

Credence hastily closed the door and leaned against it to make sure that the Occamy wouldn´t slip out. In the moment of naïve feeling of success, he allowed himself to relax. Then the fridge shook, the door almost opening under sudden pressure. Gasping, Credence quickly dug his heels into floor to keep the fridge closed.

Okay, maybe giving _more food_ to creature capable of immediate growth wasn´t his best idea. 

**Back to presence**

It was bad idea. Very, very bad idea, Credence thought, struggling to keep the door closed when the fridge shook again, unsettling noises emerging from it.

“I´m idiot,” Credence said to the remnants of what used to be Percival´s kitchen. “Percival will be so _mad_.”

There had to be something to do, to at least minimalize the damage. If he at least could control the magic, he could somehow lock the fridge so the Occamy wouldn´t be able to get out, but even if Credence had a wand, he doubted that he could manage working locking spell. Definitely not after the shrinking spell fiasco (which ended with one constantly floating and one disturbingly pink cushion, which resisted every Percival´s attempt to charm them back to the original state).

Also, Credence tried very hard not to think about the case which he left unattended in the living room. Over the noise which Occamy was making inside the fridge, it was hard to hear anything suspicious from the rest of the apartment but if something else escaped, Credence wouldn´t be able to do anything about it from his position as fridge´s lock.

As if reading his mind, Occamy made gurgling sound and the fridge shook again. It kind of sounded like the creature downed whole chicken. There goes the roasted chicken which Credence wanted to prepare to Percival for dinner.

As if thinking of Percival could magically summon him, Credence suddenly heard the front door opening.

“Credence?” Percival´s voice called out and it sounded like he was worried. Credence hoped nothing else happened in the apartment, it would be unfortunate if Percival had to face more troubles today.

“In the kitchen,” he called out dutifully, bracing himself for the scolding which would inevitably come. At least he was still able to hold the fridge closed and thus keeping Occamy captured.

He didn´t hear any steps – Percival moved like cat even without door between them muffling the sounds – and startled when the older wizard stormed into the kitchen, wand raised.

It took Percival two seconds to look around the kitchen and assess the damage before he marched to Credence.

“Are you all right?” he asked, staring at the fridge instead at Credence but Credence assumed that the question still belonged to him.

“I´m so sorry, I should have realized the danger but-”

Percival turned to him with stern expression which shut Credence down immediately. “About that later. Now tell me if you´re all right,” he demanded in his best “Director” voice and Credence unconsciously crunched.

“Yes. Look, I´m sorry, I´ll fix everything and I´ll-”

“That´s good to hear. What´s in there?” Percival interrupted him again, pointing at the shaking fridge.

“Baby Occamy,” Credence admitted, feeling defeated.

Percival rolled his eyes in “could have thought that” manner and with a wave of his wand, he summoned heavy chains twisting around the fridge. “Step aside,” he said more softly and then shrunk the fridge to size of a desk clock with another unspoken spell.

“I´ll find a job so I can repay you the damage,” Credence tried again, only to be stopped by a surprised snort this time.

“Nonsense. I told you that _Reparo_ can fix things like these. Don´t worry about it.”

“Don´t worry?!” Credence exclaimed, surprising both of them with raised voice. “I destroyed your kitchen.” He looked around the damage, wondering why Percival failed to see it as serious as it was. 

“It´s not your fault,” the older wizard said and took the small fridge from the floor. “I heard that _Scamander_ came to ask you a favour and I _knew_ it wouldn´t end well.” Darkness in his voice made Credence shudder. “Naturally, I rushed back as soon as I found out,” Percival continued, grimly. “It appears I was too late.” He considered the mini fridge in his hand and then turned to walk to the living room. 

“Why aren´t you angry with me?” Credence demanded, stalking him. They reached the living room and Percival opened the case only for the long enough to throw the fridge with Occamy inside. With a final spell, he summoned more chains securely wrapping the case like a Christmas present.

“It wasn´t your fault,” Percival retorted. “The full blame goes to Scamander, trust me-”

“But I agreed to watch over his case!”

“You´re too kind for your own good,” Percival concluded. “And Scamander knows that, so it´s inexcusable that he took advantage on your inability to say no.”

“I know how to say no,” Credence complained with a pout. 

Percival watched him with raised eyebrow. “Even when a friend asks you a favour? Forgive me, my dear, but I´d have to see that to believe you.”

Sighing, Credence shook his head. There was no arguing there, he really had a weak spot for obeying people, especially those who were kind to him. He opened his mouth to try to apologize again, but something was telling him that Percival would just dismiss it again.

“Now, if you´ll excuse me,” Percival put his wand away and took the case. “I´ll take this somewhere safe.”

Silently nodding, Credence moved to step out of his way, but Percival caught his arm to stop him. “Wait, I´m really not angry. Well,” he added, reconsidering, “I´m not angry with you. You were just trying to help a friend. Scamander, on the other hand…” he trailed off, his expression turning homicidal.

“I´m sorry for destroying your kitchen,” Credence sighed out, taking advantage of Percival being too distracted to interrupt him again. “I-” A gentle squeeze on his hand made him stop.

“It´s all right. I´ll teach you _Reparo_ when I´m back,” Percival offered with small smirk. Then he looked over Credence´s shoulder and bit on his lip. “Let´s just hope nothing starts floating because of it,” he added, making Credence glance back and see the pillow floating next to window.

“Maybe you should repair the kitchen, not me,” Credence suggested, blushing with embarrassment.

Percival made show of thinking about the suggestion and then shook his head, smirking. “Nah, I have trust in your skills. Worst case scenario, we´ll have floating pink chairs.” He stopped, seemingly considering what he just said. “Okay, maybe I should fix the furniture, but you can do at least small things.”

Even more colour spread over Credence´s cheeks, but he nodded. He would at least try and do his best to fix the damage he did. And definitely, he would _never_ agree to babysit magical beasts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas what spells should Credence learn next, feel free to drop me a suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a story. Worst that could happen is that I say no.:)


End file.
